pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Platino a la carga
Despedidaa Hola. Me gustaría anunciar que no me conectaré más en Wikia, así que por favor, no me manden mensajes. Porque no los responderé. Y además, espero que esta wikia esté mejorando cada día. La revisaré, y cada cosa que vea me valdrá mucho. No estoy diciendo que sea un cobarde, pero, no quiero volver a discutir con alguna persona que siga aún en esta wikia. Y por favor, todos los que se han quedado aquí, serán mis amigos por siempre. Aunque me conectaré en otros sitios web, recuerden. Mantengan esta wiki por mí, yo no tengo tanto tiempo... Y por cierto, todos los que me han mandado mensajes desde diciembre, haré lo posible por responderlos. Tengo cuenta en Hatena. Y sí, siempre estoy conectado. Para más información, vayan a Hatena. Adiós. = Mensajería Instantánea WIKIA = eeeh si el primer mensaje xD bueno queria preguntar si puedo ser administradora tengo casi 1200 y creo uqe soy conocida (o no D:) bueno eso es todo =DAlex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 23:08 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Como le hago para cambiar el estilo de fondo de mi wiki?~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum]][[Usuario_Discución:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]~''' 16:39 16 oct 2010 (UTC) emmm... Hola me gustaria que fueses mi amigo vale?Os voy a deslumbrar!! 16:50 17 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 AJÁ AJÁ YA HICE LA PAGINITA 8U AHORA QUÉ. por cierto, yo sólo te pedía la plantilla de las userbars que ponían el cumpleaños, país de residencia y esas cosas la vida ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ '''Vĕģą]]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 01:03 21 oct 2010 (UTC) o.o Tío, creí que tu padre era un cualquiera de los que a veces entran en los sitios y se las dan de los reyes. Que no se tome a mal el mensaje que le he dejado en la discusión o.o" ~Iris hola, soy nueva Holaa veras me encanta la wikia pokefanon ademas de ser muy popular, puedes mostrar tu creatividad, mira soy nueva y quiero saber si puedo hacer mi region ... , por eso te pregunto no quiero causar problemas, soy nueva y no se mucho lei las reglas pero igual me quedo inconcluso esto [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 04:43 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Mis poderes de edicion Oye acabo de entrar a la wiki y me enteré que no puedo editar mi página de usuario,pero¿Como si yo mismo la bloquee?ademas intente ver otras páginas y por ejemplo en una página de usuario no aparecia el boton bloquear,no es que lo quisiera bloquear solo era prueba y el boton borrar página tmabien se me fue¿Que pasa?me habia ido de la wikia porque mi compu tenia problemas asi que no podia estar aki pero mira lo que me encuentro cuando vuelvo--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 12:56 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Uf Bueno ojala y se arregle todo,porque seguro que si me hubiese quedado hubiese ayudado porque debajo de toda esta malevolencia se encuentra un buen amigo y consejero,pero oye por lo menos ubieses podido desbloquear las páginas de usuarios porque asi no la he podido editar--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 17:14 30 oct 2010 (UTC) It's me ... again Bueno siento volver a molestarte pero mi página de usuario sigue bloqueada, y no es que me muera por ser ddmin sino que simplemente quiero editar mi página de usuario,nada más--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 20:55 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Escucha... Bueno en la pagina de Administradores faltan los requisitos era por que queria avisarte OK? Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 18:12 11 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: Porque has quitado muchos administradores? admin bueno como dice el titulo queria preguntar si puedo ser admin, cumplo todos los requisitos porfavor responde'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 17:30 19 nov 2010 (UTC) emmm sere administradora porque no lo soy ahora perdon por molestar'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 19:44 21 nov 2010 (UTC) mejorar cálidad de la wiki ED bueno pienso que como en otras wikis podríamos hacer proyectos, en donde subiremos todos los sprites y caras de pokemon te parece. Si no quieres no importa, solo dime si quieres para que los aga o tu lo haces Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 00:30 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Tenia que decirselo.... Segun se, o creo, usted es el creador de esta wikia, pues en fin, quisiera decirle que los "fakemon´s" que publican aqui no son verdaderos fakemons, son ediciones de sprites mal hechas o tambien alguna que otra quimera, bien usted dira que me equivoco y no me hara caso, pero quiero decirle que: AQUI CREE MIS PRIMEROS FAKEMON. Y que la definicon correcta de fakemon es : "Sprite o grafico creado desdes cero, sin ninguna base, el cual esta destinado a insertarse en un hack o por simple diversion, el cual consta de sombras y outlines" Usted dira que los creados aqui son eso, pero seria mentirse a usted mismo debido a que el tutorial en la portada de la wiki muestra un "tutorial" sobre como "crear sprites de fakemon" cuando en verdad es solo una muestra de como crear sprites malformados basados en otros. A mi parecer debe advertir a sus usuarios de que lo hacen, lo estan haciendo muy mal, pienso que sdebe buscar ejemplos de sprites externos a esta pagina y vera claramente que son superiores a los que hay aqui, asi se dara cuenta. Espero que le haga caso a mi mensaje, y que no lo ignore, o que almenos me responda en mi discusion, mi usuario es poke456789 Publicacion Señor Platino..... eh queria saber si usted financiaria una pagina que voy a crear de eventos de mascotas. Consiste en: *Regalar mascotas por los dias especiales del año. *Seran pokemon de Teselia que se relacionen con ese dia del año. *De hoy al 7 de Enero poner pokemon. Deseo que se publique en la pagina principal, si no financia mi producto, no lo creare. Por favor señor.FELIPEPOKE 23:10 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Tenia que decirtelo Nico no es el fundador de Nico Nico Douga, es una página de origen japonés :|. Mira su información: aqui. Alguien te lo tenia que decir, Nico no es su creador, ni de la oficial, ni la del prototipo español, porque el no sabe japonés. No pienso firmar. :Ah, y me caes mal (lo siento por esto, pero por todo lo que me hiciste pasar vale la pena decirlo). Hola .. Hola Plato ( jeje , lei tu perfil ) , soy nuevo aqui en esta wikia, ya lei todo asi que no hace falta que me lo expliques. Espero ser bienvenido :-D Plis ¿Te podrias inscribir en mi nuevo reality Gold dream ? Por favor.. es de concursos, metete a su pagina Gold Dream (Pokereality). Ojala te interese y te inscribas, te garantizo que sera entretenido, solo debes poner los datos que salen en la pagina del reality y llenalos en mi discusión y ahi te agrego. Por favor inscribete, te divertiras MUCHISIMO Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH 01:56 16 feb 2011 (UTC) p pues el xat dek que hablan sera ek de su wiki...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:49 20 feb 2011 (UTC) claro si somos amigos ^^'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 17:51 20 feb 2011 (UTC) antes de que te vayas... ..me puedo volver administrador de nuevo?, siento que me lo merezco, ademas soy uno de los usuarios mas activos de esta wiki. Pero si no lo consideras asi, lo entendere. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 02:35 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye soy Havz y la de Eivor dex me pertenece pero hace mucho no me conectaba y se me olvido mi contraseña asi que hice esta cuenta nueva pero ahora como sigo editando mi pagina de eivorg dex por que ahora no se como hacerle tira paro con eso no ????? Ivan Martin Gamez Montante 20:34 13 may 2011 (UTC) Ivan Martin Gamez MontanteIvan Martin Gamez Montante 20:34 13 may 2011 (UTC) hola hola gracias por hacer la wikia de pokefanon oye si quieres podemos ser amigos si eso ponme al mm de sonic ¿y yo a ti?la lokura de latios 09:53 9 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 15:22 30 jul 2011 (UTC) ... En fin Hacer una página de facebook Voy a hacer una pág de Facebook ¿Me dejas hacer una página de facebook?